


Magic Words

by MakeItRay_n



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Short, Snapchat, at least that's what I was going for, but then again isn't everything I write like that, obnoxious amount of phone usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItRay_n/pseuds/MakeItRay_n
Summary: SnowBaz flirting over snapchat and then making out. That's basically it. I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Stilinski thing I saw on Instagram

It's 4:30 in the afternoon and I'm bored out of my mind. Penny's studying, Baz is at his apartment and I've been lying in bed all day eating snacks. I pick up my phone and open up snapchat, clicking on Trixie's story. There's a picture of her and her girlfriend cuddling. I sigh. What's Baz doing? Why didn't we make any plans for today?

I go through my contacts, sending Penny a snap to keep our streak alive. (Penny thinks it's annoying to maintain a streak since we live together, but she's at 173 with Micah so she's not allowed to complain.) I swipe my thumb up and down the screen, debating on whether I should do what I'm thinking about doing. Baz doesn't usually reply (which is why we don't have a streak even though I'm always sending him pictures of my face and stuff that reminds me of him), but I miss him. I lick my lips nervously and double tap his name. I send him a picture of my face with the caption,  _"can you send me a selfie?"_  

I put my phone down, ready to wait for three hours, but my phone buzzes immediately.

 _"Missing my face?"_  Baz's reply reads. Sadly, he's sent a picture of his bedroom floor. But I'm grinning anyway because Baz. 

_"amongst other things ;)"_

_"Snow, are you flirting with me?"_

_"am I not allowed to? I like it better than fighting."_ I laugh and then scream into my pillow. Those words work like magic for Baz. If I say it while we're talking, he'll kiss me. And if I say it while we're snogging, he'll kiss me harder. Just thinking about it makes me blush. I sit up on my bed when I see the notification banner.

 _"This kind of selfie?"_  And there's Baz's handsome face. I sigh dreamily until the picture disappears, then I turn up my brightness and replay it.

I begin typing a reply when he sends me something else. 

 _"Or this kind? ;)"_  It's Baz's naked, naked, NAKED torso. Aleister Crowley--

"Hey, Simon."

I scream, almost falling off my bed in my haste to press my phone against my chest.

"Penny," I squeak, craning my neck to look at her. "H-hi. What's up? How may I help you?"

Penny gives me a weird look. "Was that...? Were you--"

"HOW IS YOUR STUDYING GOING?" I interrupt loudly. I think I'm laughing. That happens when I panic. Or feel awkward. Right now, it's both.

"It's going fine, but I need a break. I was going to ask if you wanted to go out and get some food, but I can tell you're busy." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively. 

I sputter indignantly. "I-I wasn't--!"

She rolls her eyes. "Please. I saw that snap over your shoulder. I was right behind you when you opened it. S'nice to know my best friend's getting some, though."

I groan, burying my face into my pillow. "Go away, Penny."

She shrugs and walks out of the room. The door opens milliseconds after it's shut. "Oh, by the way, I heard you screenshot it. It takes real talent to screenshot something before you almost face-plant onto the ground. Kudos, my friend." She gives me an impressed look and then shuts the door behind her.

"Kudos?" I mumble in confusion. Clearly that streak with Micah has expanded her vocabulary. I type the word into google, but my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I ask, even though I saw the caller id. 

"Simon? What's wrong?" Baz's voice says through the speaker. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Apart from my best friend almost giving me heart attack.

"Really? You opened my snap and didn't reply." He curses. "Crowley, that sounded needy. I'm going to hang up before I make a fool out of myself."

"Wait, Baz!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

My gaze moves to my bedroom door and I bite my lip. "Can I come over? I'd like to finish our conversation in person."

Baz hangs up. I'm about to call him back when he materializes in my room. He looks perfect, even though he's just wearing a hoodie (my hoodie) and jeans (!!!)

I raise an eyebrow at him, pretending that I'm cool and not about to drown in my own shallow puddle of drool. "Bit much, don't you think?"

For a second he looks slightly embarrassed, but then he crowds up in my space seductively, one of my hands reaches forward to grip his bicep. "I saw you screenshot that lovely picture of me. Don't pretend like you didn't want me to."

"I did want you to," I say, my hand sliding down his arm to hold his hand. "But Penny's--" I pause when I remember that she said something about going out to take a break and grin. 

"What is it?" he asks, noticing the sudden change in my expression.

"Penny's not here," I say, voice colored with excitement. "Penny's not here!" I dance excitedly for a moment, still holding Baz's hand as he watches in amusement. I raise my arm and signal that I want him to do a twirl.

He wrinkles his nose at me teasingly. "I can't. You're too short."

I pout at him, wiggling my arm, wiggling his at the same time. And he sighs, pretending it's a chore before squatting down--he's so dramatic, I swear. It's only three inches-- and then spins accordingly, moving us closer to the bed. I giggle and he laughs with me, eyes crinkled. I push him backwards and unto the bed, catching him completely off guard. He looks up at me, mouth agape and I smirk, pushing his legs apart so I can kneel between them. His hands move to my waist, mine to his cheeks. My face hovers over his, thumbs sweeping over the curve of this cheeks. This boy is so beautiful. My boyfriend is  _so_ beautiful and I haven't kissed him in twenty-four hours. So I kiss him, and he kisses me back until I can't remember my own name.

It feels live we've been kissing for hours when he pulls away. But I don't want him to be even a centimeter away from me. So I pull his mouth right back to mine, my heart drumming, palms sweating. This happens a couple more times, until Baz gasps.

"Simon... Simon!" His sounds voice strangled. I stop immediately, moving my head back, and trying to move my body back too, but he shakes his head.

"You okay?" I ask, panting. His lips are red and swollen. It looks like I've mauled his face, and yet he still looks perfect. 

He nods. "Just let me... catch my breath."

I wait, catching my breath as well. My hands have a mind of their own though, rubbing his belly, in apology. When he's breathing properly again, he's gazing at me with watery eyes and that's when the embarassment finally seeps in.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, averting my eyes. What was I trying to do? Suffocate him?

"Don't be sorry," he says, reaching up to caress my check with his knuckles. "I loved every second of it." He presses his hip against mine purposefully, making me blush to the tips of my ears.

"I really, really missed you," I whisper, like it's a secret. Though it's meant to be treated as an explanation.

He smiles up at me, that warm smile of his that makes me fall deeper every time I see it. My fingertips brush against his lips to trace it. Slowly, he leans back in and we meet in the middle. My bones hum beneath my skin when our lips meet, and don't stop humming even when I break away. Baz pulls me closer, like he doesn't want to be even a centimeter away from me either and I press my forehead against his, eyes falling shut.

" _Simon,_ " he breathes, and it sounds like he's saying 'I love you'.

I make a questioning noise, too content to speak. And then he says it for real, out loud, and I can't stop myself, I _have_ to kiss him again. So I do. Over and over again. When he breathes my name, I kiss him harder, and when I try to pull away he says it again. The whole thing.

"Simon, I love you." 

We kiss until our lips are bruised.

I guess Baz has some magic words of his own.


End file.
